The technology relates to a vehicle control apparatus provided in a hybrid vehicle.
A hybrid vehicle includes an engine and an electric motor as drive sources. In order to improve fuel efficiency of a hybrid vehicle, it is important to encourage a driver in an appropriate driving operation to promote motor travelling by means of an electric motor. A proposal of a display device has been therefore made that calculates fuel saving information on a fuel amount saved owing to motor travelling or other reasons, and displays the fuel saving information on a meter, encouraging a driver in a driving operation that contributes to improvement in fuel efficiency (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-177187).